


Better For Girls, or, Five Times Owen Found Out What It Was Like On The Other Side Of The Fence

by roblingt



Series: Yours, Mine, and... Ours? [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblingt/pseuds/roblingt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I suppose a sex-change ray is just another day at the office around here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better For Girls, or, Five Times Owen Found Out What It Was Like On The Other Side Of The Fence

The first time one of Torchwood's unique sort of workplace accidents turned Owen Harper into a woman, he was understandably quite alarmed. It wasn't the first time he'd been _female_ of course, they'd already run into what seemed like more than their share of devices that swopped around minds like children's germs and he'd spent a certain nightmarish week trying to pretend to Rhys Williams that everything was normal except he had a roaring headache, but to actually experience an alteration of the plumbing and yet still remain more or less recognisably _himself_ was, well, a shock. Especially that his tits weren't bigger. He was still trying to figure out whether this might be the part of it all that distressed him even more than the obvious when Tosh found the correct sequence of buttons to mash, and promptly excused himself to be _quite_ sure everything was back in its proper order.

***

The next two times, Owen hid in the archives and refused to come up until a solution had been arrived at, the advancement of scientific knowledge be damned. Rumours that he was down there wearing a mask and playing the organ are, of course, greatly exaggerated.

***

The _fourth_ time some horrible futuristic advance in medical science turned Owen Harper into a girl, he decided he might as well have some fun with it for a change, and went out clubbing. He was having a rather good time until he decided to try to pull one of the least butch birds in the club, and found out that not only couldn't he dance in heels, certain of his personal anecdotes were a dead giveaway that he hadn't been born to the pink, so to speak, and she _really_ wasn't interested in hearing the specifics of his backstory. He went back to the Hub nursing a black eye and threatened to give Jack one to match if he didn't figure out the instruction manual ten minutes ago.

***

The fifth time Owen was a woman it occurred to him that it wasn't as if there was a perversion Jack Harkness hadn't practically invented anyway, and he asked his Captain for a bit of discreet assistance with some research. After all, what was hotter than two birds doing it?


End file.
